


An unexpected addition

by Not_A_Capsicle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Capsicle/pseuds/Not_A_Capsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sherlock shows an unexpected maternal side? Delve into this adventure, as John and Sherlock decide to take on, you guessed it- A child! Thanks to my darling C.J. for the prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected suprise. As in seriously, I could've used a warning or something. -J.W.

I stared at my lover in shock, trying to comprehend just exactly what he was saying. "Come again, Sherlock?" He looked up at me, from where he was sitting across the room reading the morning paper.  
"I said I think we should have a child, John." As nonchalantly as he would say we should get eggs, or a new jumper. I spluttered in shock, at his outward statement.  
"A- a child, Sherlock? Do youeven know how much responsibility that is? I mean we would have to feed it, and we would have to be home all the time, and of course there would be the diapers, and-" I paused in shock, not quite sure what to say. A child? Sherlock could hardly take care of himself, how would we take care of a baby? Sherlock rose from his seat, and crossed the room, to stand in front of me. He reached out and took my hand, his face close enough, that I could smell the coffee on his breath, feel the heat radiating off of him. He stared into my eyes, and suddenly I couldn't think. I stared into his deep, alert eyes, dimly aware that he was trying to say something. I couldn't concentrate. I wanted to memorize the way his eyes looked. The way the light streamed into his eyes, highlighting the flecks of gold, and the splashes of green. I blinked, and tried to clear my head.  
"… And if you think that I don't know that by now, John, you're crazy. I know exactly what having a child entails. " I was surprised by the intensity of his voice. I suppose he really wanted this. And that surprised me more than anything. I never would have imagined Sherlock as the type of person who wanted kids. Not in a million years. I glanced at our little flat, then back at Sherlock.  
"I guess I could clean out the spare room…" I started to say more, but suddenly my lips were very occupied


	2. Chapter 2: why do we go to the movies for entertainment? My flat has all the drama of an all girls highschool. -J.W.

I walked into our little flat, my hands full of groceries. Of course, I nearly dropped them when I caught sight of the state it was in. There were several take-out cartons scattered over the floor, (and dripping grease on our expensive rug, no less), a half eaten apple on the mantle, and a violin (with a broken string) sitting on the sofa, just waiting to be sat on. I put the heavy groceries on the table (as the counter was taken up by a half a rat, a bag of grapes, several bottle nipples, and possibly a mile of duct tape. I assumed it was one of Sherlock’s experiments.) I suddenly noticed how quiet the flat was.  
“Sherlock,” I called. When there was no response from my lover, I tried again. “Sherlock, if you think that I’m just going to clean up this mess up, you better think again. You’d best get your bullocks out here, love.” I said the last bit a little rather snarkily. I was fed up with him treating me like the maid. I was about to call out to him again, to tell him just that, when I heard one of the doors down the hall softly click shut. Instincts automatically kicking into overdrive, I grabbed a knife off of the kitchen counter, and crept down the hall. The door to our room was slightly open. I knocked the door out of the way, and lept in, only to find the room empty. I quickly deserted the room, and faced the only other door. The spare room. I slowly advanced, taking care not to make even the slightest of sounds. There was a faint rustling coming from the room. I slowly reached my hand out, and grasped the door knob. I took several deep breaths, focusing on slowing my heartbeat. Then, in a flurry of motion, I wrenched the door open, and threw myself onto the figure stooped over the bed. I landed a solid punch in the bloke’s face. He fell back with a muffled ‘oomph.’ That was when I heard the wailing from the bed.


	3. Repricussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of chapter 3-- sorry it's taking so long!!

Sherlock collapsed into the kitchen chair, as I stomped over to the icebox. 

" You could at least say something, John, " He pleaded. " you haven't said a word to me in ten minutes! That's a record for you!"   
I rummaged around, searching for an ice pack, diligently ignoring his sad attempt at humor. Sherlock really could be an obnoxious, presumptuous ass sometimes. Of course, I knew it wasn't entirely his fault. But it still felt good to be angry at him sometimes. Especially when it meant great makeup sex afterwords...   
After several minutes of tense silence, I finally gave up on my search for the ice pack. There either wasn't one in the icebox, or it obviously didn't want to be found by me. I grabbed the first thing I laid my hands on, and slammed the door shut. Sherlock raised his hands in mock surrender as I sat on the chair beside him. Without saying a word, I reached over and tried to examine his newly blackened eye. Tried. 

"Ow," he flinched. "Careful, that hurt!" I rolled my eyes at him, and continued inspecting his eye, while he studied my face. Then the oaf had the nerve to smile! But it wasn't just any smile. It was the jaw cracking grin that he got when he was up to absolutely no good. As life would have it, it was also the smile that made my stomach do flips inside of me. The ass.   
Sherlock leaned forward in his chair, and waited until I made eye contact. I reluctantly complied.   
" You know, John. I like it when you play doctor with me." His voice was pure silk. What surprised me though (although I guess it shouldn't have) , was how husky he sounded. I smirked. Sherlock always as easy to turn on as a light.   
"There we go. Was that almost... A smile? From doctor John Watson? My, oh my. I must be a miracle worker!" He teased.   
" Oh, stop it." I replied, my bad mood temporarily forgotten. I slapped his chest for good measure. He reached up and grabbed my hand, yanking me down so that I now straddled him on the chair.   
"There we go," he murmured in my ear. " Thats much better."


End file.
